Poke Piece Tail
by maizoon1990
Summary: The Strawhats and the wizards of Fairy Tail will sail the seas looking for adventure and get Pokemon from a Pokemon Master(who is a huge fan) from another dimension. The wizards/pirates will have an adventure they will never forget with their new nakama and will bring them all together to have fun, love, and enjoy the chance of something new.
1. Titlebackstorycharacters

_**Poke Piece Tail**_

_**By **_

_**Maizoon1990**_

*I do not own One piece, Pokémon, or Fairy Tail, I am a huge fan of all of them. One piece is created by Oda Echiru, Fairy Tail is created by Hiro Mashima, Pokémon is created by Nintendo.

OC is myself (Maizoon) Rated M for some language, situations, and violence

All is of original idea, with hints from other stories that many of fans have created or thought up, mainly relationship wise.

Background/characters

***The Strawhat Pirates** compose of 9 members: Captain Monkey D Luffy who ate the Gum Gum devil fruit (rubber) bounty 400 million Berries; First Mate Roronoa Zoro who is the Swordsman, bounty 120 million Berries; Cat Burglar/Navigator Nami who navigates, bounty 16 million Berries; Sniper/Liar Usopp who uses long range attacks, bounty 30 million Berries; Black Leg Sanji who is the chef, bounty 77 million Berries; Tony Tony Chopper who is a reindeer who ate the Human Human Fruit and the ships doctor, bounty 50 Berries; Nico Robin who is the archeologist/assassin who ate the Flower Flower Fruit, bounty 80 million Berries; Cyborg Franky who is the Shipwright, bounty 44 million Berries; Humming Swordsman Brook who is the Musician and ate the Revive Revive Fruit

***Fairy Tail** Wizards who will be in the story compose: Salamander Natsu Dragneel(Fire Dragon Slayer), Lucy Heartfillia(Celestial Wizard), Gray Fullbuster(Ice wizard), Juvia Lockser(Water Wizard) Erza Scarlet(Requip wizard), Wendy Marvell(Air Dragon Slayer), Evergreen(fairy and stone wizard), Elfman Strauss(beast takeover wizard), Mirajane Strauss(Demon takeover wizard), Gajeel Redfox(Iron Dragon Slayer), Levy McGarden(letter castor wizard), with the exceeds Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily

**Pokémon **

Pokemon that will appear will consist of all 719 Pokémon on board of my giant ship that has multiples of each, and will consist of every legendary Pokémon, will have my favorites with me will be mentioned and select Pokemon will go to each character based on their personality and position. 4-5 each, I have to think of some for some but majority I have chosen the best for my favorite characters.

***Relationships and Pairings** will consist of Luffy married to Nami, Robin with Franky, Mirajane with Sanji(felt sorry for him so hooked him up with one the hottest females of Fairy Tail and thanks to her he won't get killed by anyone mainly Erza), Wendy with Chopper(they are kids so I am not sick, they are healers, plus love crosses beyond boundaries over time), Erza with Zoro(strongest combination that both are so awesome and scary, plus they are wicked with blades and sound cute together), Gajeel with Levy, Gray with Juvia(feel sorry for her on the show and doing her a favor), Evergreen with Elfman(duh), and Natsu with Lucy(obvious) Usopp, Brook, and the Exceeds have no one except Usopp has Kaya but she is in the East Blue.

Sit back and enjoy the ride of Poke Piece Tail, You won't forget it!


	2. Chapter 1 The Reunion

**Chapter 1:**

**The Reunion**

It all began on any other day on the Grandline, which the Strawhat Pirates were sailing for adventure and fun with beloved comrades from the Fairy Tail magic Guild from Magnolia who arrived through the Celestial World portal using Lucy's Celestial magic. The wizards came The 2 groups, who have met before on various adventures (stories), greeted everyone very warmly. Monkey D Luffy and Natsu Dragneel arm wrestled to see who is stronger(Wendy's Troia spell with Chopper's medicine prevents motion sickness) while Luffy's wife/navigator Nami(yes they are married or should be in my opinion) was chatting with Natsu's girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia to catch up on their adventures. Both women loved their partners even though they drive them crazy, alot of times they want to strangle also as well.

Franky/Robin who are dating, were talking to and giving a tour to Elfman/Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, who have never been to the Thousand Sunny. Juvia loved the Aquarium and anywhere especially wherever Gray went, which they everywhere together. Erza and Zoro were catching up privately in the crow's nest by making love, fighting seriously, training, and getting drunk. Both were using their strongest attacks and the whole time they kept chatting normally making each other happy and they barely broke a sweat. Usopp, Brook, Happy, and Pantherlily were chatting about their adventures and for once Brook did not do one of his death jokes. For the whole crew he started singing and was heard all over the boat.

Meanwhile Carla and Wendy were in Chopper's office receiving a tour by Chopper. Chopper and Wendy were having a fun time being kids, talking about their pasts, and while Carla was being her nicky picky self and a stick in the mud. Mirajane was in the kitchen with Sanji(much to Sanji's greatest day of his life, and she is one of the hottest women of Fairy Tail) cooking up a huge feast for all of the people on the ship with a ton of food from Magnolia. She cooked amazing but not as good as Sanji, Sanji taught her some new tips and love was starting to blossom between them, so much that he did not fawn over any other woman because he had Mirajane.(Which everyone woman in the world felt a relief that a person like Sanji has been tamed).

During the feast that consisted of so much food to explain all will make me hungry and the food will not last long anyway because of a certain captain will eat most of it. Like the scenes during the feast on Alabasta, Fishman Island, Water 7 for One Piece and the normal day at Fairy Tail; the feast was chaotic and loud that was like a battle and challenge to eat. Mirajane and Sanji kept bringing dish upon dish that it became an assembly line. Luffy was grabbing everything that was on mostly everyones plates, Natsu was imitating him and losing. The only things that weren't touch by Luffy was Zoro's sake, Erza's cake (she threatened to murder Luffy), and Nami's food because its Nami enough said, and it ended not long after and this is where the story will continue because they got to have a reunion before it begins.


	3. Chapter 2 A Gigantic Presence on Horizon

Chapter 2:

A Gigantic Presence upon the Horizon

"Nami! Can I steer Sunny?!" Luffy yelled from his usual spot on the ship.

For which Nami yelled at her husband/captain, "No! You steered her at that island with giant spiders which I got captured and almost eaten!"

"Well, I did kick their asses and saved you and you found that gold necklace that you are wearing now! And it was so fun bouncing on the web and eating the spiders!" He smiled his normal trademark smile and she glared daggers at him. "Speaking of which, Hey SANJI! Can I get more spider!? I am Hungry!" Natsu also chimed in for more also, and got a death glare as well but from his girlfriend Lucy.

Sanji yelled, "Why Should I!" For which Mirajane said "Right Away!" "But Mirajane-swan, they need to wait because they ate 5 minutes ago and they are idiots!" "Even so its our duty to provide the food for our nakama, plus if you do this you will get a special surprise tonight!", she whispered in his ears and he jumped to hyper gear getting the food for the guys and any excess to anyone all over the ship.

Lucy, Nami, and Evergreen were tanning in their skimpiest hottest bikinis on the back on the Sunny trying to relax and having trouble because a certain pervy skeleton was finding and leering at them very creepy. Which he was sent flying into Usopp who was trying to show off to Gajeel who was a little impressed at the marksmanship, was knocked off the ship. Franky and Elfman were trying trying to prove who is manlier, Levy and Robin were reading in the library with Juvia who accidently locked herself in the aquarium (don't ask) and Gray was oblivious of where she went. Robin said "If you are going to be in the library put on some clothes!" Gray was sure enough was in his underwear subconsciously unaware yelled, "Not again!" Wendy, Chopper, and Happy were playing hide and go seek with Carla it and Pantherlily sleeping next to Erza and Zoro.

They were Unaware a 20 story tall ship came out of a huge portal and was heading their way leading them to grand adventures, and at the Helm was their biggest fan!


	4. Chapter 3 The Biggest Fan

***Sorry for the wait had classes and been busy with errands around town, now to continue is chapter 3**

***Myself is in these next chapters and I am writing it like I have lived and met them. I know a lot of authors do this or other characters but I really wanted to.**

**Chapter 3 The Biggest Fan**

My Perspective: I am Maizoon (real name not included) and from my world on planet Earth with the chance of leaving to the Pokémon World. I am a 24 year old male, and I am a huge nerd; I love videogames and have played so many over my life. I have glasses, average weight, golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and like to talk a lot. I loved videogames so much and that by wishing I could go to the Pokemon world that Jirachi, Arceus, and Mew answered my prayer and I went to the Pokemon world

My starter Pokémon was my Riolu turned Lucario Lucy, and over time assembled an unstoppable team. My favorite other pokemon are of the following: Ruby (Blaziken), Zoey(Zoroark), Grace(Gardevoir), Franny(Delphox), Ninja(Scizor), Shamy(Kabutops), Gorgona(Hydreigon), Naga(Serperior), Gooey(Goodra), Ashley(Haxorus), Abby(Absol), Lara(Aggron), and Noisy(Noivern). (**I know I have more than the normal 6 pokemon, but since it's my story I will have what I want)(Plus why only female pokemon? They are my strongest pokemon, l care for them, and with bonds with opposites will make trust better. Plus with every good man is a female there for him). **With my Pokemon I managed to defeat every gym, every elite 4, captured all 719 pokemon, and became the Pokemon Master.

Other than videogames in my world that was enjoyable, Anime was a frequent genre that I lost myself watching so many times. My top favorite animes were: One Piece, Fairy Tail, Toriko, Heroic Age, and Digimon/Pokemon. One Piece is my top favorite because other than the adventures, it had more heart than any anime. It made me cry, happy, angry, and so emotional and still doing today. Fairy Tail was number 2 because like One Piece, everything was similar and the magic was so cool. After defeating everyone and wanting to travel across worlds so I could meet my heroes and favorite characters of anime; I got together every craftsmen, pokemon, and others to create a 20 story tall and 1 mile long ship made of the strongest metal that will hold up over 2000 pokemon (male and female) with working pokemon centers and enough food for everyone.

The work was tiresome but we pulled it off, took 3 months to build with every habitat for all types, engine rooms, huge underwater opening, dojos, pokemon centers, groves for food, every berry/plants, cemetery, restrooms, entertainment centers(need it), plumbing, elevators, kitchens, guest rooms, and a humongous master bedroom with the works. After everything was done my pokemon and I spent time watching every episode of One Piece and Fairy Tail in the main entertainment center/movie theater so they can know what they are about. Everyone cried of course with the death of important characters, sad events, and cheered during the good. Everyone laughed at the funny antics of the main characters did and I came up with an idea; to not just meet them, but give them pokemon each with their adventures. Majority agreed, some will be chosen already while some will be chosen by them perfectly to their profiles.

One of the areas on the ship is the legendary pokemon room, with the help of Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Arceus, and every psychic pokemon available, they opened a portal large enough for the ship and with those engines to the max to sail across the dimensions into the world of One Piece. Seeing the beautiful colors of the wormhole was really breathtaking, and we managed to go through perfectly. Off the horizon we spotted the Thousand Sunny and I turned the ship towards it. Being mindful of the people on the ship, I used the gigantic air horn from far away and slowing the ship and parking it by industrial lifts in front that are needed to lift a ship onto the deck without damage.

"Go Gorgona!" I summoned Gorgona from her poke ball and with Lucy at my side we flew down and landed on the Sunny!

"Hello friends, I mean you no harm!" I yelled so everyone could hear and so they will not to attack. "My name is Maizoon; this is Lucy, and Gorgona which are pokemon. I am your biggest fan that I want to treat you to a tour on my majestic ship, Dragoncario and to provide additional means for grand adventures that will also make more nakama if you will like to receive my invitation."

I knew I said the magic words because I saw Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Natsu, and Happys' eyes become stars and screaming "Adventure and nakama!" While the rest had sweat drops except Robin who chuckled.

"All you need to do is to attach your ship to the Dragoncario lifts and your ship and yourself will be hoisted on deck in perfect safety away from any seakings, marines, enemy pirates, and even weather that will try to come after you. Plus the marines have no jurisdiction or permission on my ship that even if they come, they will have to leave or be destroyed by most powerful pokemon; no harm will befall my guests or my pokemon because everyone on my ship is nakama."

"Why should we trust you, you could be an enemy waiting to trap us or kill us!" Nami yelled at me.

"Because dear Nami, I will not only treat you all to a tour; you will be pampered at the one spa, be fed at an all you can eat buffet, sleep in luxury, and relax at my underground or on top pool. I am a fan from my world, which came to the pokemon world, and now came to this world because I love all you guys and love all your adventures!"

"What do you mean come from different worlds?" Robin asked.

"Are you and alien?" Luffy inquired, I chuckled

"Well in this world I am one but I am human. I do have alien pokemon on board."

"I have been meaning what is a Pokemon?" Levy asked that before Robin could.

"Pokemon are wonderful creatures from the pokemon world, they are like animals in a sense that form strong bonds with people called trainers. They come in many ranges and sizes, from the miniscule to the gigantic. All have powers that depend on their type that describes them, which could be electric, fire, water, etc. Before you ask they are like Devil Fruits and magic in this world, but enough of one element could hurt or kill them that is their opposite. Before you ask I have to say to some people: Yes Luffy, they do poop, No Brook they don't have panties to show, Yes Zoro and Erza they do have powerful pokemon you can spar with plus bars, Yes Nami the weather will be controlled, Chopper/Wendy there is a huge medical facility for you to look at and get herbs, a huge library for the readers of the group, got concert hall for Brook/Gajeel, huge fire area for Natsu, Underground oasis/ocean beneath the ship for Juvia, huge kitchen for Sanji and Mirajane, Franky and Elfman you can enjoy the engine rooms and dojos."

"**Maizoon its time to board, the preparations have been completed for the guests, plus marines I have sensed in the vicinity." **Lucy spoke to everyone including me.

"She can speak!?" Everyone yelled.

"Some pokemon can speak telepathy enough to speak so everyone can hear or one person. Lucy is a Lucario, which is a Steel/fighting pokemon with aura abilities; she can sense people/things and use psychic powers even while fighting. Gorgona is a Dragon/Dark pokemon that can fly and use earthquake to attack enemies. Now Franky, please pull up by the ship to the arrow pointing up."

Franky steered the ship so the two ships were side by side by the arrow. The marine battle ship was getting closer with several hundred marines preparing to board/sink the Sunny.

"Tell Grace to press the lift button please Lucy." I asked gently which she conveyed the message and the giant lift grabbed hold of the bottom of the Sunny gently, and started lifting the ship up towards the start of the Strawhats/Wizards next adventure.

**Up next is the tour of the ship, and new friends, stay tuned when it comes!**


	5. Chapter 4 Dragon Cario

***Sorry folks, been busy with classes and busy over the weekend with the anniversary of my Grandparents #50**

***also kinda had writers block with being busy with finals and Christmas**

**Chapter 4 Dragoncario**

"What do you mean another world and that you are a fan of us?" Levy inquired first when the ship started to lift up.

"I am from the planet Earth, not Earthland or anywhere in the Grandline but sort of like them. My world has no magic but of ancient religion from Pagan to new like Catholicism, Judaism, Islam, Hindu, etc…. Each has a certain deity or deities to worship or fear. My world is far in advance of technology but it is not a perfect world. Like here and Fiore, my world is very cutthroat where ever since we have come to being; there has been so much blood and death. But it is not all bad, beautiful landscapes filled with animals that range from the microscopic to massive but not too big; those are extinct except a few. Like your worlds, there have been beautiful master pieces of art, music, literature, poetry, and all good entertainment provided. We have television like your lacrima crystals and snail projectors but not just for surveillance but entertainment. There are cartoons (drawings come to movement), reality TV, and others you could check out in my media room. But where you asked about I how I am a fan of you, there is something called anime in my world. It is a sort of like an entertainment of cartoons that are more realistic to a lot of us. Not to freak you out but in my world you guys belong to 2 shows, Fairy Tail and One Piece**. **In my world where the writers have made and reported all of your adventures so far, I have seen all the episodes so far; and there are comics called manga which are a collage of photos made into the story line of all of your adventures. I am sorry to tell you, in my world you guys are not real, but just objects of entertainment. But to dedicated fans like me, you guys are real as I have laughed, cried, got angry, and want to join you guys in adventures. I wished so much to go to the Pokemon world I admit and the legendary Pokemon let me come to their world. After being the Pokemon master in their world, we built this ship and traveled here because I wanted to meet you guys and help out with friends." I replied.

"Wow, so much to take in and find out your world is an object of entertainment to others from another world." Lucy replied while sitting down very gloomily. Franky was crying, and everyone else was just looking down trying to taking in everything. That is until the 2 loveable leaders of the groups started to laugh.

"Idiots how can you be happy when all you know and have done has been viewed or made up!" Nami screamed very scary at the 2 with shark jaws.

"Actually navigator since this is another world; they could project visions or images through dreams of our world and our adventures. Most scholars, seers, and writers have gotten these glimpses of other worlds." Robin said pointed out to the rest.

"WE ARE FAMOUS!" Luffy and Natsu were laughing and dancing arm and arm, making everyone feel better and happy with the 2 people who always cheers them up.

"Glad everyone is feeling better, sorry to have said that to burst your realities. For the record I cried so much when Merry died and Ace's was hard as well, and Natsu after your vacation here I am heading to Magnolia so I can meet the guild and help them out too." I said out loud for which the 2 smiled and we 3 shook hands in a triangle formation.

"Also Luffy, I invited your grandpa since he is a guy I wanted to meet and this is a neutral zone. No one will be attacked by anyone, Garp is the only marine allowed because he is your family and a good guy. After the Great War he returned to your home town and cried so much that Makino protected him from Doda that the death of Ace was too much and you were suffering most of all. Plus he is standing behind you, with bags of meat, which I asked him to bring." I mentioned propped up on the stairs.

"Gr-Gr-Grandpa!" Luffy yelled, "how and when did you get here!?"

"Hello Luffy, been a while since the battle since I have last seen you since. Glad you and the rest of your crew are alright, even seeing these new faces I see family. I retired from the marines with Sengoku, we just teach now or try to relax and think of the good old days. I was minding my own business on that marine ship sleeping when I heard a voice for me to grab couple bags of meat and prepare myself for transport. Next thing I know I am just now standing behind you with this meat. Still wondering what happened?"

"That was Grace, she teleported you here because I asked her too since Lucy sensed you were near when we arrived. You need some relaxation also so looks like we are near the deck. Welcome everybody to the Dragoncario!" I yelled out loud.

We arrived past the edge of the deck and everyone was surprised to see a huge forest and grasslands with a huge river flowing through the top of the ship downhill towards the other side of the ship. The ship was gently fed to the beginning of the river where was locked in facing the far side of the ship. Everyone was just wondering what is going on and what is going to happen.

"Everyone this is the deck as in the top layer of the ship, there are over 16 levels with a huge underwater area below the ship. Franky, the Sunny will be safe here and when you are leaving the river will flow down and the sunny will gently float out of the ship at the aft. Now Luffy, Garp, and Sanji no eating or cooking the Pokémon or they will retaliate back and some will try to kill you, including me. I will do everything to protect my family as I know you do the same of yours. For you have already seen Lucy and Gorgona, well you will see more if you follow me."

Everyone was looking at each other and shrugged as they decided to follow me except Ussop at first since his _Cant-explore-giant-ship-disease-full-of-monsters_ disease was acting up; just until he found out he will be alone and decided to come. Luffy, Natsu were in the lead and Ussop was shaking all over in the back.

"On this ship each level is a different type of pokemon, except some areas have multiple types to support them. They all have free range of the ship so we will see all of them as we keep going. Each level has multiple areas for food, water, entertainment, hospitals called poke-centers with a nurse to heal them, and all over places to sleep/play."

"How many Pokémon are there?" Lucy inquired. "To answer your question there are 719 species of pokemon, of the 719 there are 54 types of legendary Pokémon which are the godlike types. Each reigns some areas whether it is land, water, space, nether realms, time, space, darkness/nightmares, dreams, fairies, hell, heaven, etc... They are all here in a special level all to themselves or anywhere they choose. But back to the question there are 719 and excluding the legendries, there are at least double that of both male and female of all forms. I caught them all and gained their respect and vice versa and to keep balance there are cameras/speakers on every floor. Plus there are psychic pokemon like Grace to communicate all over the ship. The types are Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Legendary, and the final is Fairy."

With that Evergreen perked up "Fairies you say, excellent I can now be queen of fairies." She said aloud which all the wizards shook their heads, since she always wanted to be a fairy or queen of them. "How many types of fairy ones are there and where might I find them" She asked excited.

"There are 35 types of Fairy pokemon, one is going to teleport here in 10 seconds and for you can wait patiently when we get to that part of the tour." I said loudly which she pouted next to Elfman. Grace teleported in right next Lucy and Evergreen became an over excited fan girl because of how beautiful she looked; including most of the crew were astonished of how human she looked but not any human they have seen. Before anyone could blink she swung her arm and slammed Brook to the ground, why she did it; anyone who knows Brook would understand. "**I will not show you my panties you perverted skeleton!**" She spoke telepathically.

** "Maizoon the others wish to come and see the visitors, also the chefs made the feast and stored them safely away like you asked for them especially master Luffy and master Garps' eating abilities."** She said out loud to me, "Very well send the permissions for them to come and visit, also tell the chefs good job. She nodded and teleported away. "Okay prepare everybody, I am not the only fan on this ship; all on this ship are fans. "Come on everyone meet the guests"! Just then hundreds of Pokemon appeared behind a giant barrier which rendered them invisible and ran towards them and stopped 2 feet away. In the sky were flying ones, in the river appeared the water ones, the plant and ground ones came out of the ground and so many appeared after.

"OOH! What is this one?" Luffy asked while picking up a Pikachu and poked his cheek; of course it got mad and sent out an electric attack which shocked everyone except Lucy, Luffy and me because he is rubber and both of us braced ourselves because we knew Luffy was going to do. Everyone else got the typical post-electric attack look; until Nami smacked Luffy and Pikachu screaming, "IDIOTS! Why did you do that! And you, why did you not warn everyone?!", yelling at me and raised her arm to attack me but Lucy grabbed her arm before she could hit me with her deadly "Nami" punches she uses daily on most of the crew. "**I cannot let you hurt him, he did say they have powers and it was not his fault for Luffy's actions and Pikachu's retaliation! Now calm yourselves and relax; they will not try to hurt you but some will want to play, challenge to see who is stronger, race, or just want to talk to you with help of thanks to the translators that you will receive right now from Maizoon."**

"Thank you Lucy for protecting me, and talking to them plus reminding me of the translators. Everyone gather around me please, I have some gifts for you in this box." I took a box out of my pocket; inside was filled with these small discs with pictures of all of the guests on each of them. Everyone gathered around me and grabbed their disc and looked closely at them. "Now everyone please put them in your ear, and the disc will attach to the inside of your ear with a small pinch sensation. Brook I need to attach this to the inside of the side of the skull with some ductape so to keep it latched on." Grabbing some tape, grabbed the disc and attached the device after brook took the top of the skull off and made sure it was perfect.

"Now select pokemon will be chosen to be a companion with you fitting your personality or powers, each will also be help you around the ship so you don't get lost." While is said that everyone looked at Zoro of course.

"I don't get let lost, my sense of Direction is great, doesn't help me these guys get lost." Zoro tried to convince everyone except they all didn't buy it. Erza joked," If that is the case, why is it that you get lost from heading to and fro the bathroom on the ship?" Zoro gave up and could not respond, everyone laughed.

"Now everyone stand in line and you will get a companion, Monkey D Luffy you will get Chimchar because you two have the goofy personality and he is one of your biggest fans." The little fire monkey walked up to Luffy and they both started acting goofy and fast friends. Natsu was next "Natsu Dragneel you will get Charmander because the final evolution form is a fire dragon like Igneel; do not eat the fire from his tail because once extinguished he will die." The cute little fire lizard walked up to Natsu and used ember on him which Natsu ate and liked the fire. Both Nami and Lucy just were shaking their heads on the romantic partners of how they were acting. The following list is what everyone got: Lucy with Cleffa, Nami with Meowth, Erza got Oshawott, Zoro got Scyther, Garp with Hitmonchan, Ussop with Seedot, Chopper with Audino, Sanji with Hitmonlee, Mirajane with Zorua, Wendy got Happiny, Robin got Roselia, Gray got snorunt, Juvia got piplup, Elfman got Mankey, Franky got Machop, Evergreen got Igglybuff.

"Now everyone is with their respective partners come with me and enjoy the tour."

***Started out with everyone with the beginning forms because as I said I will give pokemon to them and they will bond leveling up, Sanji and Garp got the Hitmons to represent their fighting skills. They will get more so wait patiently and enjoy the the story when I upload it.**


	6. update

*update sorry been so busy with finals and starting a new job plus playing bloodborne, the new arkahm knight games that I have not been writing, will try to continue when I can but starting a new story with predator/alien crossover with one piece called **AlienPiece **


End file.
